<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>do it in the hallway by orphan_account</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25772455">do it in the hallway</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account'>orphan_account</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Dubious Consent, I literally have no idea how to tag this, M/M, Masturbation, Omorashi, Oneshot, beomgyu pees, it's all consentual don't worry, jerking off, no beta we die like men, soobin helps him?, soobin jerks beomgyu off ig, soogyu, still gonna tag this as dub con just in case, txt smut, ugh idk i just wanna go to sleep</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 06:41:30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>886</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25772455</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Beomgyu had to use the restroom and thought he should tell thousands of fans because why not.</p><p> </p><p>or: when Soobin says "do it in the hallway" you fucking do it in the hallway.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Choi Beomgyu/Choi Soobin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>115</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>do it in the hallway</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>based on that Vlive when Beomgyu told the entire fandom he had to pee but refused to go.</p><p>(tagged this as dub-con just in case you might feel like Beomgyu is being forced but it's rlly not extreme!)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>It was late, way too late to be at the company. But Beomgyu was still in the building, making his way to the restroom. Or well, he tried at least. The stinging pain in his bladder made walking a million times harder, he had to lean against the wall to not collapse on the floor. How did he end up like this again? </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Oh yeah, the Vlive. They did a livestream a few hours ago to talk to their fans and Beomgyu, for no reason, mentioned that he had to go to the restroom but refused to go, because he was afraid fans could either hear him or it’d take too long. Apparently, talking about that annoyed Soobin to the core, he said: “Just pee in the hallway then.” live, in front of thousands of fans. </span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>When they finished their livestream, they got ready for their next schedule, Soobin purposely dragging Beomgyu along, not letting him get the release his body was so desperately asking for. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was a meeting, a pretty long one, something about one of the songs, the recording was messed up, they had to change something… Beomgyu didn’t pay attention. His urge to pee distracted him, he wiggled his legs the entire time. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>After the meeting Soobin dragged Beomgyu away again, said he ‘needed his help’. Beomgyu was whining at this point and he thanked God when a manager saw Soobin pass by and called him over for a quick talk. This was Beomgyu’s chance to escape. Where was the nearest restroom again? Turn left, no, wait. Was it on the other side? </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Shit, he couldn’t remember. Whatever, he’d find it eventually. Just keep looking. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Suddenly, a voice from behind was approaching. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Aww, Beomgyu-ssi, are you okay?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Since when did Soobin sound so mischievous? It didn’t suit him. Or maybe Beomgyu just couldn’t get used to it. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ah, Soobin-hyung, just let me go, please,” he whined, halting his slow pace when he felt his bladder almost giving in. He had his legs pressed together tightly, not realizing how Soobin got close enough to lay a hand on his shoulder. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I told you, just do it in the hallway. The restroom is too far away anyway,” he teased, dipping his head so he could meet Beomgyu’s eyes. The younger looked at him desperately, losing his mind in the blink of a second when he gave in. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Do you think it’d be okay?” he asked, Soobin’s hand gently cupping his cheek. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Of course. No one’s on this floor anymore. It’s okay.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Beomgyu hissed and shrunk into himself even more, his hand still pressed on his aching dick with no use. He just stained his underwear and panic roamed his chest.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ah- I-I’m gonna wet myself-” he gasped. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Let me help you,” Soobin offered, turning the younger by his shoulders so he’d face the wall he was leaning on. He grabbed Beomgyu’s wrist and placed his hand on the wall, which resulted in him swinging his hips left and right to somehow escape his urgent need to release. He gave Soobin a hard time of opening his pants, but he managed and messily pulled them down to his knees, then took his dick in his hand and pointed it against the wall. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But Beomgyu was still holding back. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You can go now,” Soobin assured, but the younger was whimpering, his eyes burning hot with tears that Soobin luckily couldn’t see from behind. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I can’t-” he whispered, voice hoarse. He wanted to let go so badly, but not like this. Not in Soobin’s presence, not against the company’s walls. Yet Soobin was right: he couldn’t make it to the restroom, he’d make a mess out of him either way. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Relax, Beomgyu-ssi. I won’t tell anyone,” he reassured him and Beomgyu’s arms gave in halfway, his body now leaning against his elbows, head dropped down as hot tears fell onto the floor. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He made some sort of a quiet crying sound as he finally let go, his piss hitting the wall and growing a puddle underneath. He had his eyes closed, too ashamed to look at his mess, and Soobin was watching, hand carefully pumping Beomgyu’s dick in the process. Beomgyu’s thighs were trembling and Soobin held him steady with his other hand wrapped around his waist. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It took a while, but his stream finally stopped, and he dared to open his eyes, and the wall was a </span>
  <em>
    <span>mess.</span>
  </em>
  <span> Not to mention the </span>
  <em>
    <span>floor</span>
  </em>
  <span>. And then the satisfying feeling of his released bladder was replaced by pure pleasure when Soobin started pumping his dick faster. When did he even grow hard? </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Did that turn you on, Beomgyu-ssi?” the older asked. knowingly fastening the pace of his hand movements and driving Beomgyu insane. He was moaning and whining, his hips stuttering under Soobin’s touch, both too eager to resist and too embarrassed to submit. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Soobin didn’t even need an answer, because Beomgyu came quicker than he thought: the younger clenched his teeth, choking on his moans as loads of white cum squirted onto the walls as well, his orgasm washing over his body stronger than he’d ever experienced before. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Soobin turned Beomgyu around before he could calm down and wiped the salty tears off his pink cheeks.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Feel better?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Beomgyu nodded. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You did well, Beomgyu-ssi. Let’s go home.” </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>